De l'Utilité de l'Espionnage
by Imagie
Summary: Ou lorsque KIba cherche à espionner maitre Kurenai et recrute, contre sa volonté, Shino pour l'aider. Mais tout ne tourne pas toujours bien...


**De l'utilité de l'espionnage**

« -Shinooooooooooooooooooo! »

L'interpelé se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec Kiba qui arrivait en courant à toute vitesse, son chien sur les talons. Il percuta Shino en plein et les deux garçons finirent à terre. Shino n'affichait aucune expression particulière, ce qui vexa légèrement Kiba, qui se reprit immédiatement et se remit à parler, toujours allongé sur son ami.

« -Shino, j'ai besoin de ton aide!

-Hum. Tu crois que je pourrais me relever avant que tu m'expliques?

-Non, tu seras moins attentif, répliqua Kiba. »

Il releva le torse et se retrouva assit à califourchon sur son ami, dont l'expression ne changeait pas.

« -J'ai besoin de tes insectes pour espionner Kurenai.

-Hum. Donc tu annihiles mes fonctions auditives, tu me heurtes de plein fouet et me maintiens à terre dans le but d'espionner maitre Kurenai?

-Ouaip'! »

Kiba se releva et le regarda. Rapide, il lui tendit la main. Shino la saisit et se releva. Il le regarda un moment, puis soupira un grand coup.

« -Kiba...

-Hum?

-Quand cesseras-tu enfin de faire l'imbécile en permanence? Ça devient gênant. »

Akamaru grogna et Kiba fit volte-face, se tenant bien droit devant son ami.

« -Tu vois, c'est exactement ça, le problème avec toi, Shino! Tu ne peux pas faire des choses juste pour t'amuser? Tout n'est pas forcé d'avoir un but, dans la vie, tu sais! »

Kiba pris son chien dans les bras et commença à s'éloigner. Il savait qu'avant qu'il soit partit, Shino allait le rappeler. C'était toujours ainsi, une petite remontrance et Shino revenait la queue entre les jambes. Dans trois, deux, un...

« -Kiba, attends! »

Kiba sourit. Il se retourna en faisant attention d'avoir une expression neutre.

« -D'accord, dit Shino, je vais t'aider.

-Vraiment? Répondit Kiba comme s'il en doutait. Oh, merci! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il lui sauta dans les bras.

« -Ouais, bon, reprit Shino, la voix un chouïa plus hésitante qu'à l'habitude, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse?

-Je veux savoir pour sa relation avec Asuma, répondit le jeune homme à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

-Pardon?

-SA RELATION AVEC ASUMA!

-Ne crie pas!

-La faute à qui?

-Bon, bref. Et alors, en quoi suis-je censé t'aider, hein? Tu as ton chien, dit Shino d'un ton légèrement méprisant. »

Shino n'aimait pas Akamaru, ce qui était fort dommage, car le petit chien l'adorait. Mais le canidé passait sa vie à manger les insectes du jeune homme, et cela l'agaçait profondément. Agacement renforcé, du reste, par le « Mais il s'amuse! » de Kiba à chaque fois que Shino lui demandait d'intervenir.

« -Akamaru se ferait voir au premier coup d'œil! Alors qu'une mouche voletant derrière eux, lentement...

-Maitre Kurenai connait nos techniques, elle n'est pas idiote. Elle va se douter de quelque chose, s'il y a une mouche qui vole autour d'eux.

-Elle sera tellement obnubilée par son Asuma d'mûûûr, dit Kiba en singeant son professeur, qu'elle ne verras rien du tout.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Shino. On pourrait être punis...

-Aller, Shino, s'il te plait. »

Kiaba contrôlait son chien, Akamaru, c'était un fait. Mais il savait aussi très bien l'imiter, visiblement, puisque Shino céda dès que le jeune homme sortit sa mine de chien battu. Une fois de plus, son ami lui sauta dans les bras.

« -Et maintenant? »

Cela faisait près d'une heure que les deux garçons étaient en planque dans les buissons, surveillant le chemin. Pour l'instant, personne n'était passé, et Shino commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'aimait pas attendre.

« -Il y a, en ce moment même, expliqua Kiba, une réunion des maitres des quatre équipes ayant participé à l'examen Chunin. Dans très peu de temps, Asuma et Kurenai vont sortir pour rentrer chez eux, ils habitent dans le même coin. Nous allons les suivre à couvert dans ces buissons, et tu feras ton truc bizarre avec la mouche, là. Tu sais, quand elle te raconte tout ce qui se passe quelque part.

-Mais nous n'aurons pas la conversation en temps réel, répondit Shino.

-Pas grave, on s'en fiche, du moment qu'on l'a! »

Soudain, il se tut. Les deux maitres ninja venaient de sortir du bâtiment et se dirigeaient droit vers eux. Shino sortit une petite mouche de sa manche, la porta à sa bouche, murmura un instant puis la fit partir dans la direction qu'il souhaitait. Il pointa deux doigts sur elle pour la suivre à distance.

Kiba l'observait, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Lorsque Shino manipulait les insectes, il n'était plus le même. En fait, son ami n'avait plus l'impression que tout lui était égal. Il aimait bien le voir impliqué, pour une fois, même s'il savait que c'était presque toujours le cas. Shino était consciencieux.

Les deux garçons suivirent les professeurs pendant un petit moment avant que ceux-ci ne se séparent devant la maison de Kurenai. Shino rappela alors la mouche à lui, qui arriva immédiatement. Du bout de son doigt, il l'approcha de son oreille et écouta. Il blêmit presque aussitôt.

« -Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? Demanda Kiba, inquiet.

-Elle dit, répondit Shino après un petit moment, exactement ceci : « Kiba et Shino, demain avant l'entrainement matinal, vous nettoierez les toilettes du Dojo. Essayez une fois de plus d'entrer dans ma vie privée et je vous apprendrai le sens du mot douleur. »

-Oh... »

Kiba siffla entre ses dents. Son plan génial n'avait visiblement pas marché, et en plus, il avait fait punir son ami. Une réussite, vraiment.

« -Kiba, je te jure que même si je ressors d'ici dans un état proche de la mort, je te tue. »

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi que les deux garçon nettoyaient les toilettes des hommes du Dojo. Elles étaient réputées pour être les plus sale de tout Konoha, et ils n'avaient fait que la moitié du travail. Maitre Kurenai leur avait en tout et pour tout fait parvenir deux brosses à dent, une éponge, une pelle et un seau.

Shino était hors de lui, même si l'expression de son visage n'avait toujours pas changée. Il avait dû se lever trois heures plus tôt que d'habitude et se retrouvait confiné dans un endroit puant à gratter le sol et les cuvettes. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire oui à Kiba la veille, c'était évidement. Après tout, Kiba était un ancien cancre, il ne faisait que des bêtises.

Shino s'épongea le front d'un revers de main. Il avait trop chaud. Ses lunettes glissaient lentement sur son nez couvert de sueur. Il fallait qu'il enlève son manteau. Il n'ôtait jamais son blouson en public, d'habitude. Mais si cela pouvait les faire sortir de là plus rapidement, lui et Kiba, alors il était d'accord. Il s'assura que le jeune homme ne regardait pas et tire sur la fermeture éclaire, puis glissa la veste à l'entrée des toilettes. Ça allait mieux.

Il se remit au travail. Kiba le regarda du coin de l'œil. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Shino sans son pardessus, et c'était plutôt surprenant. Il n'avait rien de spécial, mais le fait de voir sa gorge et sa bouche était tout nouveau pour Kiba.

« -Travaille, lui intima Shino, au lieu de me dévisager comme un hareng frit.

-C'est bizarre, ta bouche bouge quand tu parles, répondit Kiba, totalement concentré.

-Comme la tienne.

-Hum. »

Kiba se leva et s'approcha de son ami, l'attrapant pas l'épaule pour le mettre face à lui. Shino lâcha sa brosse, interloqué.

« -Vas-y, lui ordonna Kiba.

-Hein?

-Parle, je veux comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Mon Dieu, c'est tellement étrange que ta bouche bouge quand j'entends ta voix...

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir parler que c'est bizarre, tout de même! Je veux dire, c'est totalement normal, et si tu pouvais t'y faire, on pourrait retourner travailler et enfin sortir d'ici...

-Doucement, doucement, le coupa Kiba. Tu parle trop vite, je ne suis pas certain que ça me plaise.

-Que ça te plaise? Explosa le jeune homme. Mais je m'en fiche, moi, dit-il très rapidement, que ça te plaise! Je vais ce que je veux, et je parle si j'ai envie! Et laisse-moi te dire que _mphf_! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Kiba l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Le premier réflexe de Shino fut de se dire que son ami embrassait vraiment bien, le second de se traiter mentalement d'abruti fini et le troisième de se détacher de Kiba qui commençait à devenir plus entreprenant de seconde en seconde.

« -Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Cria-t-il.

-Mais... Ce sont tes lèvres, elles me donnent le tournis, alors euh... Ben je voulais l'arrêter.

-T'aurais pu me dire de me taire!

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, je te signale! »

Aïe. Il avait raison, en plus.

« -Et puis, reprit Kiba, j'avais bien envie de tenter cette solution là... »

Shino vira instantanément au rouge vif.

« -Tu aurais pu m'en parler, dit-il, gêné.

-Facile à dire! Répliqua Kiba en le regardant. Tu me vois arriver, un matin et : « Bonjour Hinata! Bonjour maitre Kurenai! Bonjour Shino! Ah, au fait, mon pote, je suis amoureux de toi! » »

Il se tut soudain, conscient de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Son teint se colora, et les deux grandes marques pourpres sur ses joues disparurent presque.

« -Euh... Enfin, façon de parler, hein, on est bien d'accord? Ah ah ah, dit-il en se redressant, saisissant sa brosse au passage, on n'a pas terminé que nettoyer les toilettes, au fait! Il faut s'y mettre! »

Et il partit à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant Shino complètement désemparé. Pour une fois, son masque calme et paisible était parti, et une expression de totale incompréhension se peignit sur son visage. Le jeune homme se secoua. La situation était bien trop étrange pour qu'il n'y prête pas attention, et il demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

« -Euh, Kiba?

-Hum? Répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire extrêmement faux aux lèvres.

-Tu es amoureux de moi?

-Qui, moi? Naaan, je ne sais pas qui t'a mit cette idée en tête, mais c'est un idiot de classe internationale, ajouta-t-il rapidement, très gêné.

-C'est toi, je te signale, répondit Shino, retrouvant progressivement son calme.

-Ah ah, cela signifie que je suis un idiot! S'exclama Kiba en se relevant. Il faut donc que je sois puni de ma bêtise, et je vais finir de laver ces toilettes tout seul, en guise de châtiment! Tu peux partir, hein, d'accord?

-Non.

-Gné?

-Je n'ai pas très envie de partir. »

Shino se rapprocha de son ami. Il leva sa main vers son visage et enleva ses lunettes, souriant. Même ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et Kiba ouvrit grand les siens. Shino sans manteau et sans lunettes, cela faisait beaucoup dans une même matinée.

« -En fait, ajouta Shino sur un ton mutin, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de partir du tout. »

Il se pencha vers son ami et l'embrassa. Kiba se retint de sourire. Quelque part chez lui, Akamaru devait aboyer comme un fou.

La langue de Shino venait juste de passer la barrière des lèvres de Kiba lorsque la porte des toilettes du Dojo s'ouvrit avec fracas et que maitre Kurenai apparut sur le seuil en criant « Alors, ça brosse dur? »

Elle observa la scène quelques secondes, battant des paupières. Shino qui embrassait Kiba qui avait les mains sous le pull de Shino qui n'avait plus ni manteau ni lunettes. La jeune femme poussa alors un cri et sortit des toilettes précipitamment, se cachant derrière la porte.

« -Ok, ok, cria-t-elle a travers le battant, vous m'avez eu, super blague, je suis morte de rire, ah ah! Maintenant, vous arrêtez tout ça, je lève la punition, d'accord? Vous avez gagné! Sortez de là, hein? »

Elle passa prudemment la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et l'enleva aussitôt, en poussant un gémissement.

« -Shino, je t'en pris, enlève ta langue de la bouche de ton camarade! »

La jeune professeur ne s'en doutait pas, mais elle devrait prononcer cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois, à l'avenir. Au plus grand bonheur des deux garçons, d'ailleurs.


End file.
